


WHOLE LIVES HOLIDAY SPECIAL: CEASE FIRE

by Binaryalchemist



Series: HALF LIVES, WHOLE LIVES, OUR LIVES (post-mangaverse) [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst and Humor, Holidays, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryalchemist/pseuds/Binaryalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry have started separate lives-Ed with Roy in Central, Winry in Rush Valley. In wartime, the guns grow silent on Solstice Eve. It is a time of truce, if not peace. It is a time to declare a cease fire-at least for one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHOLE LIVES HOLIDAY SPECIAL: CEASE FIRE

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story originally was written and posted on LJ and FFnet as "Half Lives Holiday Special: Cease Fire", but chronologically it occurs at the end of Roy and Ed's first year together (1920)--it was actually written before WHOLE LIVES and was the reason I decided to continue the series into the second novel.

WHOLE LIVES HOLIDAY SPECIAL: "CEASE FIRE"  
by The Binary Alchemist  
There's truth to be found in the bitterness of winter and the pitiless stretch of endless sand in the desert. Snow and sand give no quarter to those who wish to conceal themselves. Sooner or later the harshness of the environment will drive the hunted into the open to freeze or dehydrate, one death not preferable to the other.

There is no Ishballah. There is no tribal deity to stretch out the hand of mercy that heals and saves. Only human mercy holds the cool water to the parched lips. Only human mercy kindles the fire that drives the dark and the gnawing cold away.

It is this reason that the Solstice fires are lit and the doors flung open to friends and strangers—and enemies—alike this night. It is a night to lay down our weapons, however briefly. We may not be able to embrace as kinsmen or even clasp hands in truce…but we will each take our corner out of the dark and drink from the same bottle and sup from a common board and for one night, at the very least, we will do no further harm to one another.

Perhaps—if fortune favors us—the anger and frost in our hearts will be melted a little by the warmth of the Solstice fire….

It was Izumi who called them. "Solstice night. I want both of you under this roof with your children. If Roy can manage it, he should be here."

"But-"

"Winry, Mr Garfiel and Paninya are welcome."

"But-"

"There is plenty of room. Ed, you and Roy can take your old room you used to share with Alphonse."

"But-"

"Winry, you and the kids and Paninya can share the room upstairs. You and the kids take the big bed, and we'll make up a cot for Paninya—"

"But-"

"We'll put Alphonse in with Mason and Mr. Garfiel can have the attic—we've got a wood stove up there so he won't be chilly—"

"But-"

"And you will be civil to one another. Divorced or not, you are Maes and Nina's parents. Both of you want to share custody one day. This is how you start. By proving that you can lay your differences aside for their sake on your first Solstice apart."

"But-"

"Shut up, Edward."

"-y-yes, Teacher…"

"But Izumi-"

"Winry? You want to be a good mother? Then be one. Do this. Make this start for them."

"…yes, Ma'am…."

#####

By the third stroke of the gavel, the members of the Amestrian Parliament practically bolted for the doors as their winter recess began. From December 15th to January 3, they were given a reprieve from their duties-which no longer meant long three martini lunches and sitting on their duffs reading the paper while Grumman nattered on. No, the Mustang presidency expected results and for those who knew Roy well from his days as a deceptively lazy colonel it was downright amusing to see him in action now. If he caught someone dozing during session he would personally stride from his seat, hover over the luckless snoozer and give them eight degrees of hell in the finest military fashion. Bastard, some of the more lackadaisical members might mutter under their breaths-but the Bastard got things done. The country was making enormous progress in terms of making overtures of peace to its neighbors, airship travel was a national obsession thanks to the Elric brothers, and the long recession was finally over. The beer halls and beauty shops were as full of argument and complaint as usual—but when Roy's name was mentioned most Amestrians would nod and agree that he was doing a Damn Good Job.

The women, however, were often heard to add, '…and it's such a waste, isn't it?"

Mustang had a male companion. He did not flaunt this fact but he did not deny it either. One never saw Roy Mustang and Edward Elric holding hands in public or smooching for the camera. No, they comported themselves with dignity and reserve before the public eye. Of the two Elric brothers, Edward was the less approachable one. It was the charismatic Alphonse whose handsome features graced the covers of so many magazines. Men cheered him as the heroic airship pilot of the Xerxes. Women swooned over his clean cut good looks and affable grin. Edward's picture appeared on the covers of scientific journals-and the odd gossip rag that speculated on his love life in the Presidential palace. Nobody, however, dared to refer to Edward Elric as the First Lady of Amestris. To do so would be no less dangerous than painting ones testicles bright red and hanging them over the edge of a Cretan bull pit.

The Fuhrer was heading for a well deserved vacation, and Radio Capital was all over the story. "Like stink on shit," Ed offered for comparison. The Fuhrer had recorded his Solstice Address on acetate disc for broadcast on Dec. 21st: "I intend to spend a quiet holiday with family and friends. It has been a year of hard work and great progress—and so I plan to travel to the Eagle's Nest, Former President Bradley's hunting lodge, for two weeks of skiing, ice fishing, and eating far too much than I should, no doubt. I wish a joyous and peaceful Solstice to all my fellow Amestrians and to our neighbors and friends abroad."

Friends and family meant Edward Elric, and one tasteless wag on the radio joked that the Fuhrer was sending out Solstice cards featuring a naked Edward on a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace at the Eagle's Nest with Mustang wearing the traditional green robe and candle wreath of the Holly King, gazing down at his lover's bare rump with lusty intent and the caption, "Comin' Down The Chimney". Bradley would have had the comic thrown in prison; Mustang simply laughed it off while Ed grumbled and cursed and punched the bed pillows until the feathers flew.

One call from Izumi Curtis and the plans of the Fuhrer and his entourage changed abruptly.

"Of course we'll go," Roy told his lover as soon as Ed hung up the phone, uncharacteristically meek and stinging after Izumi's sharp words.

Ed looked surprised. " 'We'? But—hey, I know we were gonna go up to the mountains-"

"Your children come first," Roy reminded him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, asshole!" Ed snapped back. "Look," he sighed, ruffling his fringe in frustration. "This is my problem, not yours. I mean…it's gonna get…y'know…tense. I'm not saying we're gonna be at each other's throats…but…shit. Y'know?"

Roy slid his arms around Ed's shoulders, massaging gently. "Yes. And if you're laboring under some heroic delusion that you have to 'face this alone', you can forget it. Izumi's invited Paninya and Garfiel, and of course Al will be there too. She's deliberately making sure that you have friends around to make it less stressful. Winry is coming, isn't she?"

Ed nodded. Since their divorce their few phone conversations had been polite and civilized, a far cry from the shouting matches that characterized the bitter weeks before their divorce. What had cooled their wrath was the final recognition on both sides that neither one of them was blameless when it came to laying the blame for the end of their marriage. Best friends and childhood companions, even Winry was forced to finally accept, do not automatically guarantee that two people can live together as man and wife. Things had escalated out of hand and at least now, for the sake of their two children, they were determined to agree to lay the blame aside and concentrate on "not fucking up their little heads and making them hate us," as Ed bluntly put it.

"All right. I'll make the arrangements. We'll stay with Izumi. Riza and the guards can head to Eagle's Nest with my decoy. I'm sure that in a house with your teacher I'm probably safer than if I had a squadron of sharpshooters surrounding the house. You and Al can take the train together—if there's talk we'll say you'll be visiting your children for Solstice and then traveling up north before New Year's. All right?"

"Decoy?"Ed looked puzzled. "You've got a decoy? Where the fuck did you find someone stupid enough to pull that off in front of the press?"

#####

"Don't scratch," Hawkeye warned him.

"But this wig is driving me nuts," he wailed. "It itches like hell—"

"—and you're scratching like that makes it looks like the Fuhrer has head lice, so knock it off!"

"I wanna cigarette."

"Forget it." She laid her hand on the holster concealed at her hip. "If you so much as put a filter tip to your mouth I'll shoot it off."

"Damn it, how long is this ride gonna take?"

'Quit whining, Jean—and wave. We're passing through another town and the people can see you through the window."

"Did I mention how much these black contact lenses suck?"

#####

"Did I mention how much these blue contact lenses suck?'

"Shut up, asshole. And don't even think about kissing me without brushing your teeth and gargling. Goddamn, don't know how Hawkeye stands it. Kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray."

Under the fake blonde fringe, "Jean Havoc" offered his lover a sly, cool smirk. "Coming from the man who swallows, that's hysterical."

"Suck my—Al? What is it" Ed glanced up at his brother, looking rakish and dashing in his silk aviator's scarf and brown suede flight jacket. How his kid brother managed to look wind-blown and photogenic after five ass-numbing hours on the train south was beyond Ed's reckoning.

"We'll be pulling into Dublith station in about fifteen minutes,' Al announced eagerly.

"Pardon me—I gotta take a dump," Ed announced, rising to his feet.

Al and Roy grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved in back into his seat. "And lock yourself in the can and then tell us, 'oh, hey—bad case of the shits. Sorry I missed the stop—I'll catch a return train when I get to Resembool-"

"And have Granny beat my ass…yeah…I know…I know…can't blame a guy for trying…"

"Ed—it'll be okay. You'll see."

His older brother leaned his head against the window and sighed.

"Merry fuckin' Solstice, you sons of bitches."  
###  
Izumi's hands were incredibly gentle. Sig knew that. So, now, did the newest generation of Elric children.

Maes and Nina had always been good natured children, and while Maes had eavesdropped on things a child should not seen and mimicked behaviors that required strict intervention before they became life patterns, it did not seem to affect his ability to give and accept love.

The fact that Mommy and Daddy lived in different towns and did not spend time with each other was something that didn't especially upset him. Mommy helped people walk. Mommy did good things to help people. Daddy was a teacher. He and Uncle Al went to distant lands and helped Uncle Roy keep everybody safe. Uncle Roy was like a big brother to everybody everywhere. Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Al and Uncle Roy loved him and loved Nina lots and lots and lots and Nana 'Zumi and Poppa Sig tucked them in every night and Granny Pinako made them all excited whenever she came to visit.

That was the world that Nina and Maes Elric would grow up in. They knew they were loved and wanted and cared for by a good many people and thanks to their youth they adapted quickly.

Ed's bitterness, Izumi had long since figured out, and Al's occasional insecurity, came from Hohenheim's wrong-headed belief that he would somehow contaminate his children—or perhaps break his own heart—if he allowed himself to love them. Even touching them terrified him, although, she wryly observed, Hohenheim had apparently few concerns about touching Trisha to make those boys. Ed had sensed his father's rejection from the cradle, first taking his anger out on Al and acting out in jealousy, then rejecting affection almost altogether, living only for his brother and his lost mother.

But beneath all the harshness of her training she loved Edward tenderly as if she birthed him herself and lavished that same devotion to his two children.

She peeked in the nursery. Hearing only soft breathing she slipped in noiselessly and pressed a gentle kiss on each upturned face. Tomorrow, she had told them, was Solstice Eve and if they were very, very good the Holly King would send them some extra special presents. She didn't tell them that those presents were two parents who could sit at the same table and smile and laugh with their children and keep any lingering bitterness to themselves.

Because if Ed and Winry didn't behave themselves…well…neither of them were too big to spank. "If those two act like children, by damn I'll treat them like children…."

#####

Godz Studio.

Aptly named.

Only the best of the best of the best of automail craftsmen and women were even considered for a position with Godz, let alone selected to join the elite masters. Godz was a name synonymous with the highest standards of technology and artistry. And while the Godz would never stoop to admit this to her face, the young woman from Resembool and the transvestite from Rush Valley—collectively known as Atelier Garfiel—were the most innovative team the Godz selection committee had seen in decades.

Negotiations to get them on board had been ridiculously easy. All the girl wanted was two three-day weekends off a month and two weeks vacation a year. Considering the caliber of work they got out of her in return it was a done deal. In return for time to visit her young children in Dublith, they got a rising star that would one day be a strong contender for the CEO's seat. They gave Rockbell and Garfiel a generous wage, plenty of time off, full benefits-and turned them loose in their workshop to do what they loved best.

So when Winry requested a week off for Solstice, nobody blinked or grumbled. Garfiel and Paninya, however, opted out. "Sweetie, I do have a life outside the studio," Garfiel told her over tea. "I've been getting fitted for the most scrumptious ball gown you've ever seen—oh, and those darling strapless pumps for le waltz Aerugo and the tangos—girl, I am going to reign over the holiday divertissements. So don't you worry your lovely little head over it. You have a sweet time with les enfants and if your ex doesn't behave himself I shall send La Paninya down and boot him in the jewels."

It was obvious that Izumi had invited plenty of people as a cushion against awkward moments with Edward. It was not likely that they would be in a position to spend any real time alone—and if they were, they'd deal with it like adults.

She didn't hate Ed, at least not anymore. She hadn't even hated him very long—just during those awful weeks when he moved to Central before the divorce. And maybe that hadn't been hate as much as the fact that both of them were lashing out as all the anger and hurt had finally exploded above the surface of silence and resentment.

She just….well, things had not turned out as she had hoped. Ed made the best friend and brother in the world—and the worst husband. It seemed like all his irritating little shortcomings and character flaws loomed into focus and were magnified. All those times he went months—almost years—without a word, then showed up because he needed a fix up and then vanishing again. Had she really been so naive to think that he could change—that even fatherhood could reshape his personality?

He'd made her so angry she'd surprised herself, lashing out with words and flung wrenches just to get the son of a bitch's attention. And once she'd gotten the stars out of her eyes, she realized she'd made a mistake sobbing out a declaration of endless devotion, and a bigger one going out of her way to conceive two children that didn't

Maybe they should have just fucked a few times and gotten it out of her system. She'd have found out pretty fast that while Ed could be dragged into her bed, she couldn't make him stay there.

Whereas the gossip flying around the country hinted that Roy Mustang and her ex husband rarely got out of bed when they weren't working. That made her feel….well, she couldn't quite put it into words. Obviously Roy and Ed were happy together. When the children returned from visits to Central they raved about "Uncle Roy". Roy wrote the and called the children often, and Ed sent a picture of Roy's office where little Maes' crayon scribbles were pinned up as if equally important as the photos of various dignitaries and heads of state that came calling at the Palace. Izumi had sent a picture to Winry last summer of Roy astride his black Ishballan mustang mare, Cirrocco, one arm tight around Nina's waist as the little girl gleefully tugged on the reins. And Edward was going out of his way to call the kids twice a week, send postcards and gifts when he traveled and managed to make it down to Dublith as often as his duties allowed.

To be blunt—Ed had become a more attentive father since he and Roy had begun a life together. And in reflective moments…she had to admit that bothered her a little.

What was it that Roy gave to Edward that brought out the best in the boy she'd known all her life?

"Masculine camaraderie," opined Garfiel. "The je ne sais quoi of chemical attraction that draws two strong, handsome men to one another—the irresistible hand of kismet that makes one man yearn for the heated embrace and passion of -"

"Dick," Paninya interrupted.

"—well…that too," Garfiel agreed. "But now that you know, accept the boys as they are and in time you'll find your own happiness with someone else. Then you and Edward will stand a good chance of starting over as friends."

#####

"Get our bags, 'Jean'." Ed gestured to the barely-adequately disguised Mustang, snapping his fingers in impatience. "And get us a goddamn cab, will you? I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

Just wait until I get you behind closed doors Roy swore to himself as he waved frantically towards what looked like the last taxi available for the night. I'll give you an ass warming you'll never forget. You'll have to eat Solstice Dinner off the mantle shelf because you'll be too sore to sit for a week. The wig itched like sin and he felt queasy from having to pretend to smoke throughout the day, since not smoking would have been a dead giveaway that the real Jean Havoc was off somewhere else. The smoke and contacts made his eyes burn and the small of his back ached miserably from the long ride in second class. If they'd known who I was we'd have had the club car to ourselves…padded upholstery, scotch on the rocks, all the comforts. But Al suggested they'd be less conspicuous if they traveled at a lower fare, since the brothers were usually so engrossed in their books or notes—or a hot poker game—that the only things they worried about on a train was a well stocked sandwich cart and toilets that didn't stink too badly.

In the end, the last taxi heading to town had roared past them, spraying Roy and Alphonse with dirty slush. If Ed hadn't laughed the other two wouldn't have piled the bags on his back. "That's what you get for being a smart aleck, Brother," Al taunted. "Now stop treating Roy like a jerk or I'll tell Teacher and she'll whip your butt for both of us."

"Yeah, whatever.  
"And don't forget to watch your language. Winry said last time Maes came to Central he came back and tripped over some toy and said 'smotherfugner!' in front of her. You know he's likely to repeat any bad words you say—"

"—I know, Al-she gave me hell for it. You don't have to remind me—"

"-and you guys maybe should…y'know…lock the door and maybe not make so much—"

"—AL!"

"Well, you do. I've heard you guys when you get going, and it's enough to wake the dead. Especially you, Brother—"

"You've made your point, Alphonse," Roy cut in.

"Well, you're kinda loud too, Roy. I mean, you get close to it and-"

"Alphonse….might I remind you about the incident with the five Aerugoan ballerinas, the King's bath tub, the strawberry gelatin and the duck feathers?"

Ed's head swiveled abruptly and he gaped at his brother. "What the fuck?"

Al looked suddenly contrite. "I'll take the bags, Brother."

"Wait! I wanna hear about-" Ed stopped mid sentence, shook his head vigorously to erase some unwanted visuals and then gave Roy a suspicious look. "Did you make that up?"

Roy adjusted his wig. "Well…it was raspberry gelatin, if you want to get technical about it…."

#####

It had been a long, long time since Ed had watched the moonlight stream in through this particular window. Long, long ago he would dream of sneaking himself and Al out in the middle of the night and running like hell back to Resembool so Teacher would stop beating the crap of them with her training exercises. Plus, she'd never be able to force him to drink another goddamn glass of milk again.

He stayed because it was where they needed to be if they were to bring Trisha Elric back. And in the end, he loved Izumi Curtis just as deeply as his own mother.

He had tiptoed up to the nursery and kissed his son and daughter before turning in. He could hear Roy in the downstairs bathroom gargling with something cinnamony to remove the bitter tang of nicotine from his breath. The cigarettes had sickened Roy but the ruse had worked. Any news blurb about his trip to Dublith would mention that the brothers were accompanied by Major Jean Havoc, none the wiser that Jean and Riza were no doubt drinking champagne and breaking bed slats together at the Eagle's Nest. The real Fuhrer anticipated spending a cramped night in a drafty room shoving two single children's cots together to make a bed big enough to share if they twined their bodies close together.

And from the smile of invitation on his lover's face, this was exactly where Roy Mustang wanted to be tonight.  
###

"I want to show you something."

"Hmmmm?" Roy glanced up from the snow fort he was building with the help of Maes, while Nina snuggled contentedly in the warm folds of her father's coat, her dark head peeking out from under Ed's chin"

"Why don't we 'chemy it?" Maes demanded impatiently. Once the child had seen his uncle and Roy and Nana 'Zumi use Alchemy the boy became obsessed with the idea of creating things quickly with the slap of his chubby hands. "Then we done, Unka Roy!"

Roy straightened the boy's knitted cap and knelt down beside in the snow. "Half the fun is making something with your own hands, Maes. Alchemy is for special things. If you can make it with your hands, it's always the best way."

"But—but—Mommy's coming! I wanna done 'fore she gets here!"

His father's lover winked. 'It will be, if you help—now let's get back to work!"

From the doorway, Izumi nodded in approval. Roy was proving a good role model for what would undoubtedly be another impulsive Elric alchemist. Impressing upon young Maes and Nina that alchemy was not for everyday tasks now would help them later in life. "Honey, get out there and help Maes—he thinks Roy's not working fast enough to get the snow fort ready for Winry to see."

The burly giant put his back into it and between the three of them it was finished. Then Ed hoisted Nina up and helped her put up a homemade sign in crayon that said "WELCOME MOMMY!" and place a wreath of evergreens and red winter berries on top. "Good job, Nina!" Ed praised the little girl. "Your mom is really going to like this! You made it all pretty for her. Now," He swung her down to the ground, "go get warmed up. Nana's got some hot cocoa for you and Maes and Uncle Al's made gingerbread. And after you wake up from your nap Poppa and Nana will take you down to meet your mom, okay!"

"'Kay!" she giggled, and not for the first time Ed got a lump in his throat at the sight of his daughter's dark hair and the green eyes that were so reminiscent of the grandmother she would never know. She's got Mom's good nature, he noted with relief. Same as Al did. Maes is just like me—but he's got some of that goodness too. Maybe if he's raised right he won't turn out like I did…

Since the children couldn't see him, Roy snapped his fingers and a faint current of warm air circled the tiny structure, just enough to melt the surface so it would refreeze and become more stable. "Maes has a good eye for detail," he observed, dusting the snow off his trousers. "And since there are no spikes or skulls or scales on it, he thankfully didn't inherit your artistic taste—or lack thereof."

Ed shrugged and grinned. "Yeah, well…that's his Rockbell side. But he's itching to do alchemy. Glad you and Teacher and Al aren't rushing him. Don't want him to fuck up like I did."

Roy gave him a steady look that held Ed's attention. "Lessons learned, Ed. Maes will be fine. Now, what were you wanting to show me?""

#####

"Beautiful. But it must have been hell when you and Al were kids."

"You have no idea. I honestly didn't think I'd get off that fuckin' island alive, what with Mason doing all that Monster Man in the Mask bullshit."

Below them, the clear sapphire water rippled under the icy breath of the winter wind, but they could clearly see Yock Island in the distance. "It was a fuckin' death camp to us when we were little—but the things we learned there we never would have learned any other way."

Roy nodded. "One is all—and all is One. No easy way to teach that truth…and no easy way to learn."

Ed glanced at his lover. "Where'd you go for your ordeal?"

"I didn't"  
"Huh?"

"Dealing with my Master's madness was ordeal enough. He—let's just say there are many hells—and not all of them are in the wilderness. " An arm slid around Roy's shoulder. Roy leaned into that embrace, eyes steady on the horizon. "He broke me and reforged me. If he hadn't, I wonder if I would have been strong enough to survive the war. So no—I wouldn't change the conditions of my ordeal."

The arm around Roy tightened. "Maes….there's not going to be holding that kid back, is there?"

"No."

"I think…I'm pretty sure Granny and Winry could see it too. That…" Ed paused, trying to reach past the painful memory of recent events for clarity he didn't have at that time. "When we realized that the best thing for the kids—at least for now—was to let them stay with Sig and Izumi—it was mostly because of Maes. He's….fuck, that kid is so bright it scares me. Scares Winry, too. And Nina—she's still so little but those eyes don't miss anything. We can't risk anything that would mess them up."

Roy's arms pulled Edward in close so they were face to face now. "It was a hard choice, and an unselfish one. And in the end, you'll see that Maes and Nina may make their own mistakes—hell, they will make their own mistakes…but they won't repeat yours." He smiled and rested his forehead against Edward's. "I want to come back here in the summer—just the two of us. That island is very secluded. You and I could sleep out under the stars, fish for our dinner…make love in the surf…"

"I'm a fuckin' boat anchor and you know it."

"Yes, but in water, I'll be weightless. Do the math, idiot."

Edward considered the erotic logistics of warm water, moonlight, and Roy…weightless. His cheeks burned. "D-damn," he whispered.

"Precisely."

"Lots of vines in the jungle, you think?"

'I know."

"Mmmm. Strong enough to support your weight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Roy shook his head ruefully. "Slow on the uptake today, aren't we?"

"Fuck you!"

"Ever heard of a Xingese basket swing?"

"HUH?" Ed was completely baffled.

"All I can say is that some of my discussions with your brother have been, ah, quite educational. A woven basket made of vines or rattan or in Ling's palace they are made of braided silk ropes. Large enough to hold a grown adult and there's a large opening in the bottom-"

"—you…you can't mean—"

"I most certainly do. Then, you would be the weightless party…"

Ed's trousers became uncomfortably tight. So did Roy's. "Save that thought for tonight," Roy whispered. He glanced at his watch. "Time to head back. I'm sure Winry's had time to settle in and get unpacked."

Ed's erection melted faster than an icicle in a spring thaw.

#####

She was thrilled and touched by the snow fort Maes had made for her. "Well, Unka Roy an' Poppa he'ped a li'l bit," he admitted. "Mostly I made it up!". Nina crawled in her arms and put a wreath of white snowdrops that Al had made on her mother's head with a big smoochy kiss. Izumi and Sig were all smiles, and from the kitchen Al emerged bearing a tea tray full of holiday treats he'd baked just for her. When he bent down to kiss her cheek, his face got very red and her heart began to thump wildly the way it once had for Al's brother.

She spent the rest of the snowy afternoon stringing popcorn and cranberries and hanging cookie stars her children on the fragrant evergreen branches of the Solstice Tree, while teaching the children some of the old Solstice Carols she'd learned from her mother and Aunt Trisha. "Hey, save some gingerbread for the Holly King," she teased Maes as he crammed another spice cookie into his mouth.

"Unka Al will hafta bake more if I eated them," he told her with a grin.

"Uncle Al has worked in the kitchen all day. Let him enjoy his cocoa."

Al was stretched out by the fire, feet on the hearth, his eyes alight with unreserved joy. Right this minute he was full up to the top with contentment. Everybody was laughing and joking and singing carols and the house smelled deliciously of spices and roast goose and mulled cider. If only….

If only what, Al? If only you could take her hand and tell her…

A loud bray of laughter from outside snapped him out of his reverie. Not this Solstice. Maybe not for a long time. Not until she knows who she is and what she really wants—and maybe that won't be me. But still…right now..this is so good…

"Daddy and Unka Roy are havn' a snowball fight outside with Mason!" Mae's crowed excitedly. Everybody but Winry raced to the window to see Mason lobbing great missiles of snow, only to be sizzled into nothingness with the snap of Roy's fingers.

Al glanced over at his childhood friend. "I'm glad you made it. Everybody's so excited you could be here."

Winry lifted her eyes towards the window. "Not everybody," she answered simply.

"Everybody," Al contradicted firmly. "Ed knows what it means to the kids and he said how important it was for both of you to be here."

She looked doubtful. Al rose and knelt by her chair. "I promise you…I promise you, Winry…it's going to be a good Solstice. Just….relax and let's have a good time, okay?"

"…okay…" she answered, smiling up at him. "Al…I…"

The door slammed open, and Mason staggered in, his dark hair clotted with ice and slush. "Ah ha! That'll teach you to ambush us, you son of a bi-" Before Winry could caution him, Ed censored himself, "…bitterly cold snowman!" He shook the snow out of his own hair and to her astonishment he actually smiled at her. "Hey! You made it! What do you think of Mae's snow fort? Pretty neat, huh?"

For an instant you could hear the needles drop off the evergreens.

Then Winry smiled back at Edward. "It's great. Did you guys have a good trip down? Izumi told me you had to dress up like Major Havoc…..Roy…"

Mustang nodded and smiled at his lover's former wife. "I don't know what was worse—the wig, the contacts or the cigarettes. But we're all here now, so it was worth it."

Izumi's eyes flew from Ed's face to Winry's, then to Roy's and finally on Al's. Such transparent children…but at least they're trying…and if they keep trying they'll succeed in breaking the ice. "Mason, take those groceries from Ed and Roy and put them up. Honey, get some more towels—I don't want wet snow in the house. Ed? You and Roy wash up and change for dinner. Al, set the table, will you? Winry—don't budge. You just stay and keep the kids out from underfoot while I get the goose out of the oven."

#####

"Mmmm…I still think I'd look better if I grew my moustache back." Roy appraised his handsome feature in the shaving mirror tacked on the wall above the washbasin in their tiny room. Ed had already shaved, washed up and looked handsome in his moss colored waistcoat and trousers and high collared shirt. Roy was wiping off the last of the shaving lather from his cheeks before donning the crisp white shirt, tie and pearl gray waistcoat he'd selected for the Solstice feast. Nothing strictly formal but now that Ed and Roy lived in the public eye so much even Ed took pains to look well put together most of the time.

Ed was combing up his heavy mane into a neat ponytail when Roy stepped behind him. "Let me." It was a private ritual between them, one of many that they adopted unconsciously, like tying one another's ties, sharing the shaving mirror and passing the razor back and forth, and inspecting one another before stepping out for the day.

A soft sound of pleasure accompanied the shiver that Roy always coaxed from Ed whenever his fingers brushed the nape of Ed's neck. A kiss lingered just under his left ear. "You smell good."

"You too—and if you even think about growing that hideous caterpillar back on your upper lip I'm gonna have Hawkeye shoot it off.."

"Oh? You mean it might not feel…mmm…a bit ticklish and teasing when I brush my lips over your-"

"ED! ROY! Dinner's ready!"

A warm, scarred palm slipped down the front of Ed's trousers and squeezed gently. "Think it over. You might like it—"

"Jeeze, don't get me all hard before we go out there!" Ed spluttered.

'Master those naughty thoughts, little boy," Roy taunted, nuzzling his earlobe, "and if you're good the Holly King will…come… down your chimney….later…."

"God, I hate you sometimes, you bastard!"

#####

"…and so the Holly King, the Great Alchemist of the North, flies across the night skies on the back of his stag Cymry and when he finds a house with good children in it he sliiiiides down the chimney—" here Ed pointedly avoided Roy's mischievous smirk,"—and then he transmutes the coal from the fireplace into wonderful toys and gifts. But if there are baaaaaad little children in the house—" here Alphonse wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, "—all they will find there is cold ashes. Except of course for you dad-he used to find a bottle of milk in the ashes too—"

Ed shot his brother a poisonous look. "—why don't you shut your go—"

Everyone at the table froze. "er, golly, Al, don't tease the kids like that! Maes, the Holly King never left us ashes-and milk is….really da—uh…darned good for you, Makes you big and strong."

"Then you drink it!" Maes beamed and shoved his cup across the table to his father.

"Why you little…genius. Ahem. Er…okay…ah…fine, son. Only if I have to drink a glass, you have to drink one with me, okay?"

"Let me show you something you'll like, Maes. Aunt Chris used to fix up my milk at Solstice and it's good this way. " Roy slipped into the kitchen and came back with a jar of mixed cookie spices and the honey jar. He put a drop of honey in each glass of milk, a tiny pinch of spice and stirred it. Father and son sniffed suspiciously, then knocked back their milk in unison. "Hey! That's damned good!" Maes shouted, banging his cup on the table.

Winry shot Ed a withering look. Ed shrugged sheepishly. "Well, at least this time he didn't say fu—"

"—fudge!" Al cut in quickly. "I forgot to make fudge this Solstice!"

"No fudge?" Maes' little face fell and he rolled his eyes in disgust. "Aw, fuck!"

"MAES!"

#####

Solstice was for children. Adults exchanged presents on New Year's Day, but since Ed and Roy would be leaving for the Eagle's Nest the day after Solstice, the adults decided to exchange presents on Solstice Eve. So the children wouldn't feel left out they were each permitted to open one gift apiece.

Nina squealed with joy to see that Daddy had given her a handmade stuffed kitty doll, just like Maes had. They were handmade by Gracia Hughes in her craft shop, and Nina's had a pretty pink bow between her ears. She also came with several changes of clothing including mechanic's overalls with a pink bandana, a flight suit for airship travel and a red alchemist's coat with the Flamel cross on the back. Maes got a clever little biplane glider, just like his dad had built last summer in Drachma. "See, you hold on the tail, pull it back like this—" Ed demonstrated, "and let go and it flies for you. Only, " he glanced at Izumi, " this is for outside, not inside, okay? We'll take her out and fly her in the morning. Now, you know the Holly King won't come until you're asleep. Your mom will be watching, and Uncle Roy and I will be down here to put out the fire when we hear him coming—"

"—and to make sure he doesn't leave anything but presents….well, maybe one bottle of milk, Maes-" Roy teased. "but if he does," he whispered in the child's ear, "I'll make sure your daddy drinks it, okay?"

The gifts were of a useful nature, but Ed had vacillated for weeks about whether or not to give a gift to Winry. It didn't seem right not to—but he didn't want her to feel awkward if she didn't give one in return. A long talk with Pinako-currently back in Resembool preparing for her hiatus in Central teaching a semester of classes on automail and metallurgy at the new Hohenheim Institute of Science and Alchemy—gave him an idea.

Winry had gotten Ed and Roy matching flight scarves and fine leather gloves. "It's not much…but…I know you both do a lot of flying and Al says that you always get your gloves scorched up on the burner in those airships—these have welder's palms, so they should last."

She looked awkward but the lovers both rewarded her with genuine smiles. "These are great. Thanks. We can really use them. And," Ed pulled an envelope out of his waistcoat, "Uh….here."

With some trepidation, Winry slit open the envelope which was of heavy cream parchment and bore the Presidential Seal. She unfolded the letter inside, then covered her mouth quickly to hold back a cry of joy.

She and Garfiel had been officially invited to represent Godz studio as guest teachers for the fall semester at the Hohenheim Institute. "Uh…we figured…um…Granny could give them the basics…but then we wanted the best there is to finish the course. Housing is provided—and an account has been set up for when you're ready to start moving stuff up there. And when you return to Rush Valley, that's gonna look really damn good on your resume-awww, jjeeze…again with the waterworks?"

Al squeezed Winry's hand and smiled at his brother and Roy. "These are happy tears, brother—so she's allowed, right?"

Winry glanced up at Roy, eyes glistening. "A Presidential endorsement? I…I…don't know what to say…"

Roy slipped his arm around Ed's shoulder and smiled broadly. "Might be useful next time you negotiate your contract with Godz," he winked.

Winry glanced from Ed to Roy and back again. He doesn't hate me

Ed's expression was guarded but she could tell he was happy for her and proud of what she'd achieved on her own. He never did, I guess she admitted to herself. And he never will.  
###  
Little heads were beginning to nod and the last chestnut had scalded Al's fingers as he peeled it for Izumi when their teacher clapped her hands smartly together. "All right Little Ones—and you Big Ones, too. We need to get to bed so the Holly King can come and bring us our presents. Roy? You and Ed are sleeping downstairs, so it's your job to stay up and listen for Cymry's harness bells. Maes, did you leave any gingerbread out for the Holly King or did you gobble it all up by yourself when nobody was looking?" The little boy looked guilty as hell but Al piped up that he'd rescued some cookies hot out of the oven and stashed them in the bread box. The gaily decorated plate with a leafy array was carried with much ceremony to the hearth. "Now, Nina? Do you have the magic green chalk so the Holly King can draw his array?"

"Nuh huh! Chalk!" Sliding off Winry's lap she toddled to the hearth and very carefully laid a large stick of green chalk beside the plate of fragrant gingerbread.

"Okay, who's got the corn for Cymry? Ed? Did you get it?"

Ed slapped his forehead. "I knew I forgot something! Son of a bitch!"

Maes made a whittling 'shame-on-you' gesture with his fingers, "You mean biscuit, right, Daddy?" He giggled madly. "Nana's gonna get the soooooap! Gets a wash out wif soooooap!"

"She didn't soap your, mouth when you said—" Ed growled as everybody started chanting 'Get the soap! Get the soap!"

"I know a big boy and a bigger boy who are going to see a lot of coal and ashes if they don't watch their language," Izumi threatened. "The Holly King sees even big boys like your daddy through his Array of Crystal Ice—and Solstice isn't over yet. Behave, both of you!"

"Yes Ma'am!" father and son chorused mournfully.

#####

"Don't even think of kissing me with eggnog on your breath. It's revolting."

Roy joined his lover by the fireside. "Something better. It's called glühwein. I'm surprised you've never tasted it before."

Ed sniffed at the glass and took a cautious sip. 'What's in it?"

"Red wine, cinnamon sticks, vanilla bean, cloves, orange peel and a bit of sugar. Rather tasty, I think. First alcohol I ever drank was at a party at the whorehouse one Solstice. Nobody told me it was a grownup drink and so I went around knocking back all the half empty cups until I was three sheets to the wind. Some railroad baron thought he was being a jolly fellow and hoisted me up on his knee and jostling me—and I promptly threw up all over his best suit."

"Ho'shit!" Ed was doubled up on the corner of the couch, visualizing little Roy in the whorehouse parlor, puking his guts out over one of Aunt Chris' richest clients. "What happened?"

"Demanded we pay the cleaning bill—AND rush out and get him a new suit so he could get back home to his wife—who thought he was singing carols at the orphanage for a charity show, not getting his caned and reamed up the backside by a rather large and imposing blonde from up north who was fond of bondage and domination and toted a strap on as big as Armstrong's left arm."

"Did she buy him a suit?" Ed asked.

"Hell no. Aunt Chris told him he was a silly bugger, that he should have left me alone when I told him I had a tummy ache, and that the most she would do is hand his suit to the laundress and lend him something to run home in. He was pretty pissed off, but when Ludmilla told him she had a brand new leather dildo he agreed pretty fast. So while they were going at it, Aunt Chris took the guy's suit out of Ludmilla's changing room-and replaced it with a Holly King costume. And when he headed home in that ridiculous green robe and sandals she arranged for a few neighborhood toughs to meet him on the street corners yelling 'Oi! Where's my fuckin' presents?" and pelt him with snowballs."

Ed could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard, muffling himself with a sofa cushion so as to not disturb the children trying to sleep upstairs. "Ohhhh….you're killing me…damn….."

"And of course," Roy added slyly, "his missus demanded to know what the hell he was doing staggering around the street in wet robes and when she insisted on helping him get out of them-"

"Lemme guess—"

Roy's eyes twinkled mischeviously. "—believe me, the red marks on his ass Ludmilla put there for fun were probably nothing compared to the heel marks his wife left on his butt when she booted him out in the snow."

Ed wiped the tears from his eyes and impulsively tugged his lover into his arms. "Is that where you learned some of the stuff you do to me in bed?"

Roy feigned insult and stalked to the fireside. "You have a foul mouth and a depraved sense of humor, Edward Elric. To think that I—an innocent orphan—would possibly be even remotely curious about what went on in a house of ill repute. For shame!"

"You're morally bankrupt, perverted, kinky in bed and—"

"—you're madly in love with me and you wouldn't change a thing, would you?"

"HA!"

"Admit it-I demand that you admit it. Out loud. Tonight."

Ed slipped up behind his lover and slid his arms around Roy's chest. "Why the hell should I do that? It's nothing you don't know all ready…I even wrote it in a note for you. You've got it in writing. I don't need to say it."

Roy leaned back against Ed's chest. "Maybe," his voice became very soft, "I need to hear it. Maybe that's what I want for Solstice. Once a year…I want to hear you said it." He idly caressed the strong hands folded over his chest. "I've never asked before. And we both know why."

Ed rested his chin on Roy's shoulder. Ed had heard that demand over and over once upon a time, in the relationship he had put behind him. For this very reason Roy had not once asked for verbal affirmation of their relationship. But on this night he keenly felt both the joy of being part of a family as well as the old ache of being an orphan surrounded by drunken strangers on Solstice Eve when Aunt Chris had to work so hard she had precious little time to give him the attention he needed although she more than made up for it on Solstice Day.

And, strangely, Ed understood. He began gently stroking Roy's chest, pressing kisses against his back and shoulders and Roy's head tipped back, eyes blissfully closed, savoring the closeness—the scent of evergreen and spices and the crackle of the embers and the strong, steady heartbeat he could feel as Ed pressed closer to him.

They stood locked together for a long time. Then he felt a warm mouth brush against his ear. "Roy…look at me…."

He turned to face his lover.

He was not the only one looking at Edward Elric.

She had forgotten a present for Nina—just a trifle, really. A picture book in Amestrian retelling Xingese fables about dragon princesses and enchanted pearls and fire sprites—wonderful, fanciful stuff she'd never imagined until Al found this book for the children. Nina loved to listen to stories, even if she was still learning to speak clearly. The pictures were bright and the stories were in rhyme. Nina would love it.

Pulling on a robe over her nightdress, Winry had crept down to the landing. She was frozen there now, unable to move.

Unable to breathe.

She saw Edward clinging to his lover's back, fitting himself to Roy, and the way Roy surrendered to that embrace, reveling in that touch. Then she saw Edward whisper something only Roy could hear and the older man turned around, not seeing her oblivious to her presence.

Edward stepped back from the man he had chosen, reached back and tugged out the elastic that bound up his pony tail, tossing it aside and shaking his hair loose. She had seen him do that a thousand times since his hair was long enough to get in his way, not long after he began learning to maneuver his new automail limbs, long before it made her shiver inside with desire, back to the days when she was still his sister…still his friend. Only he'd never done it like this before—a wanton invitation, an act of raw seduction. He shook his hair loose and stared at Roy, his face open and unguarded, a soft smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

He reached out and laid his hand over Roy's heart.

His whisper was hoarse with emotion."I love you….so goddamn much…."

The present dropped from Winry's sweaty hand and bounced down the steps.

They turned their eyes to her. They did not step apart.

If this had been a woman….a woman would have flashed Winry a cruel smile of triumph. A woman would have gloried in the look on her pale face.

Any other man would have answered her questing eyes with shame…or perhaps with pity.

Roy held her gaze. He did not blink or evade. His eyes were so calm, so clear and steady. It was if nothing was strange at all. Just like if I had walked in on any other couple in love. There was curiosity—concern, perhaps…but not a flicker of defensiveness or embarrassment.

And Ed….it was clear he had been interrupted but again, no shame or defensiveness. His hand never left his lover's chest.

"I…I…f-forgo-got…this…" Her voice sounded so strange, so oddly calm. She gestured helplessly at the brightly wrapped parcel at the bottom of the steps."

The two of them just gazed calmly at her for a moment. Then Roy moved to pick up the package. "I'll—"

"N—no…I'll….I'll put it…uh…under the tree." Her mouth was so dry and her stomach rolled in tight knots. "It's a book…for Nina." She fumbled as she laid it on the pile of gifts. "She—it's got pictures."

Roy's smile was very gentle. "She'll love it. We always read to her when she stays with us. She's got that passion for books like Al and Ed. She'll be reading to us before you know it."

She risked a glance up at him. There was only kindness in his eyes. "You think so?"

He nodded. "Maes is precocious—but I think Nina is going to surprise us all. She's not going to be some china doll—pretty on the outside with an empty head."

"Sh-she's not?"

Ed snorted with laughter. "With us as her parents? Never happen. Just wait and see."

She smiled nervously at both of them. "Uh huh." Her eyes darted to the candle-lit bedroom behind them, the twin cots transmuted into a large single bed. The bed waiting for Edward and Roy. Upstairs, her bed would be shared with only her children.

Moments stretched into the silence as they stared at one another. Finally Ed spoke:

"Goodnight, Winry. Happy Solstice."

#####

She had stopped on the landing. They didn't notice her any more. Ed had taken Roy's hand and guided him into the bedroom. She'd heard the door click shut. Then she heard the lock.

She sat numbly on the stairs. She didn't want to . It wasn't that she wanted to be with Edward…she just….

From downstairs, she heard a low, guttural cry. There was a soft curse—a tender obscenity.

Then the faint rhythmic creaking of bedsprings.

"I told them to hold it down." Alphonse laid his hand on her shoulder. He was barefoot, shirt open to the waist, hair tousled. It looked as if he hadn't been able to sleep either. He sank down on the step beside her. "I'm…sorry you had to hear that."

She shook her head. She became acutely aware of his warmth and the clean scent of his hair.

She realized that she…needed….tonight. Not Ed—no, what she'd seen downstairs—that half-whispered admission of his love for the man he had chosen…if there had been any foolish, lingering fantasies of reconciliation they had been gunned down once and for all at the sight of that tender embrace that still defied her clear understanding.

But she needed something—someone. Something more fulfilling than the hugs of her children and the good wishes of affectionate friends.

And Alphonse was there.

And it was Solstice night, when wishes are grated and gifts are to be given and shared. And she took his hand and she did not hesitate.

"Stay with me."

He didn't try to deceive her. There was no point. "Your children are waiting."

"Oh." She bowed her head.

"You don't know who Winry is…yet. "His words were soft and low. "And I'm still finding out who Alphonse is, after all those years in the Gateway. Until you know who you are, you don't know what you really have to share with someone."

She reached for his hand. "But we—"

"Remember how it started with my brother. If…if we…" He was silent for a long time. "Maybe I'm not the right one, Winry. Maybe I am. Only time will tell….and you need that time. And so do I."

He kissed her hand. He rose and turned to go back up the stairs. Below, she heard Roy gasp out the name of the man she once would have given the world to possess—and once she got him, realized she really didn't know him after all.

'Alphonse!"

He turned.

"If things were different….if the kids weren't….would you have stayed with me?"

He was so quiet that she could hear nothing but two lovers wrestling and panting in the darkness below them.

"Good night, Winry."

THE END


End file.
